Ferryboats are a Girl's Best Friend
by LiaBelle
Summary: Derek takes Meredith on a special ferry ride. 3rd in the Valentine's Day at Seattle Grace series.


"Derek! Where are we going?" Meredith asked for the millionth time.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head of, Mer," he said with a smirk, turning a corner.

Meredith sighed dramatically and leaned back against her seat, sick of begging. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest in mock anger.

Finally, they pulled up on the waterfront, where a ferryboat was waiting. "Derek, what are we doing? The ferry isn't running tonight."

"You sure about that?" Derek responded, grinning as he pulled the car onto the boat. He turned the car off, got out and went over to the other side, opening the door for his girlfriend. He offered his hand to help her get down (getting out of SUV's in a dress and heals doesn't prove to be easy) which she graciously accepted. He walked her up to the top of the ferry, where a candle lit table for two sat waiting. Soft music played in the background.

Meredith gasped. "You did this?"

"Yep, all for you, my dear," he said pulling out her chair for her. She sat down in it, still in awe of her surroundings.

"It's beautiful." She said finally.

A man dressed as a waiter brought them their food just as the ferry began to move.

"How did you manage to do this?" Meredith asked as they ate.

"I've got connections. And, let's just say that a buddy of mine still owed me a few favors."

They were both silent for a while. "Did you know that Alex is Izzie's secret admirer?" Meredith asked suddenly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw him sneaking some candy into her locker."

"We all knew it would happen eventually…all that sexual tension between them." Derek laughed.

"Yeah…"

"I helped Burke pick out a Valentine's Day present for Cristina."

"You did? When did this happen?"

"Oh, we went and got in nearly two months ago. He said he wanted to start shopping early to give him time to find something perfect. But, we found the perfect thing right away."

"Good for him! I know what Cristina got Burke, but I can't tell you."

"Come on! I told you my secret!"

"Nope. And I told you two, so really you owe me."

"Ok…my secret is…. that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Meredith smiled. "Nice of you to say so."

"It's true," he insisted. "You're gorgeous and perfect in every way."

"I could say the same thing about you, you know." Meredith told him. "Although gorgeous isn't the word I'd use."

"What word would you use?" Derek teased.

"Dead sexy." Meredith said with a smirk

"That's two words," Derek said, leaning over the table to kiss her.

"I know," Meredith murmured against his lips.

"Let's dance."

"Ok."

Derek tore his lips away from Meredith's and standing up, walked over to her, extending his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Meredith said allowing him to help her up.

He led her away from the table and wrapped his arms around her, swaying gently. She slipped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She said. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and captured his lips in her own. He allowed her to kiss him for a moment, and then pulled away completely.

"I have to say something," he said, sounding a little flustered.

"What is it?" A bubble of panic rose in Meredith's chest. It sounded like he was breaking up with her. 'He wouldn't do that,' she told herself, 'he wouldn't rent an entire ferry for the night and then break up with me.'

Fortunately, she was right. Instead of breaking up with her, he knelt down in front of her. "Meredith Grey," he said, pulling out a box with a beautiful diamond ring in it"I love you with all of my heart and I don't want to spend a day of my life without you. Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Tears flowed out of Meredith's eyes. "Yes!" she said, "Yes, I will!"

Derek slipped the ring onto her finger, and stood up to kiss her. He held her close and slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. Meredith sighed happily into his mouth and he tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer.

They stood there kissing, their food forgotten, and savored the moment that would change both of their lives forever.

Finis 

**A/N Ok, lame ending. I'm well aware of that. Sorry. Next up…George and Callie (who else?) **


End file.
